Infinite Empire
(insert brief history here) Sovereigns of the Infinite Empire # Empress Cersie Argent alongside Emperor Q'urrim Midicoil The Imperial Family # Her Supreme Majesty, Darth Cersie Argent of the House of Argent, First of Her name, Immortal Empress of the Infinite Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith # His Royal Majesty, Lord Q'urrim Midicoil of the Clan of Midicoil, First of His name, Emperor of the Infinite Empire, King of Zelos II, Master of the Je'daii arts and Restorer of Life # Her Imperial Highness, Lady Valthexa Argent-Midicoil, of the House of Argent, First of Her name, Princess of the Infinite Empire # Her Imperial Highness, Lady Xevere Argent-Midicoil, of the House of Argent, First of Her name, Princess of the Infinite Empire Extensions of the Empress The Extensions of the Empress are a group of Darths who act as an extension of the Immortal Empress herself. At all times they act in her name and according to her wishes. Will of the Empress Outranking all but the Empress and Emperor, the Will speaks and acts for the Immortal Empress in her absence. When the Empress is present they act according to her will and are to be obeyed in all things. A order or action by a Will is an order or action by the Immortal Empress. The Will is currently: * His Excellency, Darth Wisely, Empress' Will, Matron Mandalore of Clan Val'dryn, King of the "Space Pirates", and The Mindwalker. Wrath of the Empress The Wrath represents the martial authority and justice of the Immortal Empress. In absence of the Empress and Emperor, the Voice and the Wrath rule jointly and have the ability to veto each other and the council. When the Empress is present they act according to her will and are to be obeyed in all things. An order or action by a Wrath is an order or action by the Immortal Empress. The current wrath is: * His Excellency, Knoxx Lucious Ordo, High Justice and the Wrath of the Empress, Veteran War Hero of clan Ordo, The Degraded Star. The High Council of the Immortal Empire The High Council of Lords is a body whose number changes based on the will of the Immortal Empress. Councilors serve lifetime terms, though this process is suspended until such time as the new structure is more stable. The council is the legislative body of the Immortal Empire, though the Empress has complete right to decree laws, veto council decisions or refer matters to the council. In absence of the Empress and Emperor, the Immortal Empire is led by the Will and Wrath jointly. In their absence, the Council rules. When the Empress is present the Council acts as advisers and functionaries of the Empress's will and serve at her pleasure. The Current Members of the Council of Lords, and their styles of address are: # The Honorable, Lady Ishazi, Head of Diplomacy, Adept in the Force. # The Honorable, Lord Kaidous, # Her Grace, Lady Mar'rah, Daschaud Head of the High Council, Right Hand to the Emperor and Sister to Immortal Empress # The Honorable, Lady Odessa Solari, former Head of the Infinite Empire's Academy, Infinite Empire council member, Emperor's left hand, wife of Knoxx Ordo, expert pilot and former Jedi.